


Switch

by luckystars1015



Series: Adjusting [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: In which Lio tries Aina’s outfit on just as Galo walks in.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia
Series: Adjusting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570738
Kudos: 58





	Switch

Lio pulled on the straps of his temporary Fire Rescue uniform. “Thanks for letting me borrow your outfit, Aina. It’s a miracle we’re the same size.”

Aina laughed as she thought about the other members. “Yea, there’s already too many beefy dudes at the station. I’m glad you came when you did.”

Suddenly, Galo’s loud footsteps could be heard pounding against the fire station concrete floor, followed by the captains’s admonishment. “Galo, don’t run! I just mopped!”

“But I got pizza, boss!” Not a second later, an anguish yelp could be heard from beyond the locker room. Galo walked in, rubbing his bruising ass cheek while he carried a couple boxes of pizza. “Hey, I got—“

But Galo never finished his sentence as his eyes fell upon Lio’s slender frame. He’d technically seen Lio with less clothes on than this. He’d offer to share his small room at the fire station after the big battle, so he’d seen Lio change a few times. Not that he was looking or anything. But somehow, Lio wearing nothing but a tight crop top and tights that hugged his every nook and cranny was somehow worse. And when he said worse, he meant much, much better.

“Oh hey, Galo!” Aina cheerfully greeted, “Lio’s borrowing my clothes for a bit since everything of his is in the wash.” The ex-Burnish leader didn’t have much, especially since his main outfit had been burned during their fight with Kray. He had tried wearing Galo’s clothes, but the pants kept on slipping off of him.

Lio could not hide the small smile on his own face. He kind of liked these clothes, as exposed as he was. He stretched the suspenders, playing with their elasticity. Looking at the oddly silent Galo, he asked, “do you like them?”

Instead of replying with any comprehensible words, blood spurted out of his nose like he’d been sucker punched in the face. He fell backwards onto the floor. Galo’s brain was one tick away from exploding if he focused on another inch of Lio’s soft skin. His dick jumped at the thought.

Bad day to go commando.

* * *

**Sequel**

Aina poked at the unconscious form of Galo bleeding out on the floor. How did she ever think he was straight?


End file.
